Kokoro
by Yumelynn Fiore
Summary: .:UA:. / Ryoma Echizen es un reconocido Piloto de Carreras que viaja a Japón. Las cosas se complican cuando se adentra en el bajo mundo de Tokio y de sus carreras ilegales, llegando a hacer casi vencido por un piloto local al que llaman Kokoro. La curiosidad por éste Piloto crece en él, llegando a pensar que no es quién parece ser.
1. Dulce Corazón

**N/A: **Esta es una nueva historia de POT. Mi primer universo alterno y un Ryosaku =3

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, sino a Takeshi Konomi.

.

.

**.:: 01 ::.**

**Dulce Corazón**

Se encontraba sentado en la silla. Frente a él, las personas pasaban apresuradas, seguramente ya habían anunciado la salida de su vuelo o los recién llegados deberían de ir a recoger su equipaje. El hombre peli-verdaceo gruñó, ¿Cuántas veces había hecho aquello? Corriendo de un lugar a otro apresurado, ir a recoger el boleto de avión, dejar las maletas, esperar a que anunciaran la salida del vuelo.

Si, lo había hecho incontables veces, ir de una ciudad a otra era algo requerido. Pero salir del país, eso era otra cosa.

Ryoma Echizen era un apuesto joven de veintitrés años y para su corta edad, ya era uno de los Pilotos de Carreras más famosos en Estados Unidos. Había sido campeón desde hace casi cinco años. Su padre, Nanjiroh, un retirado Piloto, y para quien Ryoma corría. De cierta forma, el era su dueño, empezó a correr para el desde sus recién cumplidos dieciocho, ocupando así, el lugar de su hermano mayor, el también retirado Ryoga Echizen. Por otro lado, también estaba Takeshi Momoshiro, otro Piloto que corría para Nanjiroh Echizen, que de alguna forma llego a nombrarse amigo del Echizen menor, aunque claro, este último negaba rotundamente aquello.

Su cabello negro con destellos en un verde oscuro, eran alborotados por la joven que tenia sentada a su lado, al mismo tiempo que besaba su mejilla.

—Ryoma —la mujer intentaba llamar la atención del oji-ambar mientras depositaba otro beso en su mejilla.

—Sabes que no me gusta dar espectáculos, Tomoka —susurró Echizen sin ver a la mujer del lunar.

—Besarnos en público no es dar espectáculo… —dijo por lo bajo.

Tomoka Osakada, una mujer alta, de largo cabello y con un característico lunar en la mejilla, era la actual novia de Ryoma Echizen. Pero en algunos momentos ella en realidad no lo soportaba, una de sus "reglas" era no besarse en público ¡¿Qué tan malo podría ser eso? Y para colmo, tendría que acompañarlo en su viaje fuera del país, ¡Y ella tuvo que ofrecerse!, de lo contrario el ambarico nunca se lo hubiera pedido.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 035 con destino a Tokio, Japón; favor de abordar por la puerta 12._

Instantáneamente el joven cierra la revista de deportes que se encontraba leyendo en aquél momento, simplemente para pasar el tiempo de espera. Después se pone de pie y empieza a caminar hacía la puerta indicada.

—Vámonos… —fue lo único que le susurró a su novia.

"Ryoga…" Murmuro él, recordando la razón por la que volvía a Japón.

—¿Ah? —ella lo había visto ponerse de pie, y rápidamente hizo lo mismo—. A veces como lo detesto, si no fuera por la fama que ahora posee ya hubiera terminado con él hace mucho… —tomo la bolsa que se encontraba en su silla para después colgársela al hombro—. Espérame Ryoma… —añadió con su más dulce tono de voz, a la vez que seguía a su "amor".

OoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, la noche había llegado a Japón. Un par de personas se encontraba discutiendo en el auto que trascurría velozmente por la carretera directo a su destino.

—¿Qué hagas esto es lo correcto? —preguntó una joven de cabello corto a su acompañante que conducía el auto con gran seguridad.

—Son carreras ilegales, por supuesto que no es correcto —respondió el conductor.

—¿Entonces por que hacerlo?, puedes conseguir el dinero de otra forma.

—No, no puedo. Necesito este dinero para mañana mismo y ya hice todo lo posible por conseguirlo —sujeto con fuerza el volante—. Pedí un aumento. El adelanto de mi suelto. Además de un préstamo al banco. Pero aun estoy muy por debajo de la cantidad —piso el acelerador, el auto tomo más velocidad. La joven Tachibana se sujeto del asiento por instinto—. Participar en esa carrera y ganar, es mi última opción.

Ann Tachibana observó detenidamente a su acompañante, con esa gorra roja que buscaba ocultar sus cabellos y tras esos lentes oscuros que ocultaban su temerosa pero decidida mirada. Comprendió que no había vuelta atrás.

—De acuerdo. Te ayudare en esto —añadió por fin la chica.

—Gracias —respondió el conductor deteniendo el auto y Ann abrió la puerta del vehículo dispuesta a salir—. ¿Tienes el dinero? —le preguntó antes de que se fuera.

—Por supuesto.

La de cabello corto le obsequio una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta y acto seguido ver el auto alejarse. Tachibana suspiró para después murmurar "Buena suerte, Kokoro" Se acerco a paso lento a la multitud reunida que comenzaba a gritar. A lo lejos pudo distinguir a un chico conocido. Jirou Akutagawa la miro de reojo al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

—Ah, Tachibana-san ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó él una vez teniéndola enfrente—. Tu hermano no viene contigo ¿Verdad? Mira que los policías no son bienvenidos.

—Por supuesto que no viene conmigo, ¿En serio crees que yo estaría aquí sabiendo que él esta por aquí? ¡Para nada!

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes de público?

—No sólo eso. Mi novio quiere correr esta noche.

—Es una buena noticia, ¿Traes el dinero? Ya conoces las reglas, los corredores que quieren participar, pagan su _inscripción._ El ganador se lleva todo.

—Claro que conozco las reglas —decía Tachibana mientras sacaba un pequeño sobre de su bolso para después dárselo al chico—. Espero que con esto sea suficiente.

Jirou lo recibió con su mano izquierda al tiempo que tallaba uno de sus ojos con su otra mano. Después se dedico a contar billete por billete y él sonrío.

—Todo está perfecto ¿Y dónde está tu chico? —Akutagawa calló al escuchar el ruido del motor y ver al auto blanco de vidrios polarizados detenerse frente a ellos.

—Ahí esta —murmuró Tachibana poco antes de saludar con su mano al conductor. Acto seguido, el auto blanco tomo camino hacia el lugar de salida de la carrera, donde ya se encontraban otro par de coches.

Jirou observo detenidamente a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, para después observar el automóvil blanco que se encontraba a lo lejos.

—No nos piensas decir su nombre, ¿Verdad?

—¿Por qué?, ustedes ya lo llaman Kokoro.

—Un sobrenombre que se ha ganado a pulso. Realmente tiene un dulce corazón a diferencia de la mayoría que te puedes encontrar en estos lugares.

—¿Y tú eres uno de los chicos malos? —le preguntó Ann.

—Tienes suerte de que no —respondió con una sonrisa al momento que comenzaba a alejarse y dirigirse al lugar del inicio de la carrera.

Ella solamente lo vio alejarse.

—Buena suerte… —susurró nuevamente.

OoOoOoOoO

Sujeto fuertemente el volante, no era momento para el nerviosismo. A través del oscuro vidrio, logró ver a Ann, su semblante lucia preocupado.

—Lo lamento Ann-chan, pero no tengo otra opción.

Contuvo el aliento al ver acercarse a Akutagawa, éste se colocó frente al trío de autos. Saco pañuelo blanco del bolsillo de su chaqueta, lo levanto al cielo con su mano derecha. Los tres autos encendieron motores. Finalmente, Jirou dejo caer el pañuelo al suelo y los tres autos salieron disparados. El auto blanco se encontraba en segundo lugar. Solamente siendo rebasado por el auto color plata. Sonrió. Conocía a su conductor, Akaya Kirihara, había ido en algunas ocasiones a su trabajo. Platico en algunas ocasiones con él, era un chico completamente agradable.

El conductor del auto blanco maniobro al dar la curva, logrando librarla fácilmente. Su mirada se poso en el retrovisor, el auto que se encontraba atrás se acercaba rápidamente. Su conductor, Keigo Atobe era un hombre impulsivo y en muchas ocasiones violento.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —piso el pedal a fondo y el auto blanco aumento su velocidad.

Ann Tachibana levanto la vista, los ruidos de los motores ya se escuchaban. Los tres ya habían hecho el recorrido de una vuelta por las calles de los alrededores. La chica logro divisar el auto blanco, estaba a punto de alcanzar a Akaya.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¡¿Intentas matarte?!… vas muy rápido.

La calle era algo estrecha, por lo que sólo tenía una oportunidad. Sin embargo, solamente espero… hasta que supo que era el momento.

—¡Ahora! —piso nuevamente el acelerador, lo siguiente que vio fue al auto plateado perderse en su retrovisor. La carrera había finalizado.

Jirou se acercó a Tachibana y le entregó un fajo de billetes.

—Como siempre no saldrá del auto —afirmó él.

—Es algo tímido —se limito a responder la chica mientras recibía el dinero.

—Habrá una carrera mañana. Tú chico está invitado.

—No lo sé, él no…

—Sólo díselo, ¿Bien? —preguntó él.

—De acuerdo —agregó poco antes de alejarse y dirigirse al automóvil blanco donde ya la esperaban.

La chica abrió la puerta y entró en el.

—Tienes admiradores. Te invitaron mañana —murmuró Tachibana—. Esa manía tuya de no salir del auto antes y después de una carrera está provocando curiosidad.

—Es necesario.

—Supongo. Si Atobe descubre que fue vencido por alguien que no es precisamente un chico, estaría muy enfadado. Peor aún, si descubre que a la chica que le ha coqueteado todos los días, es la misma que le ha dado una paliza más de una vez —Ann dirigió la mirada a su acompañante, algunos cabellos castaños se asomaban bajo la gorra roja.

—Eso es cierto —llevó su mano femenina a su cabeza para quitarse la gorra. Largos cabellos cayeron por debajo de sus hombros. Por último se quito las gafas oscuras dejando ver un par de ojos de color carmín. Tomo la muñeca izquierda de Tachibana y observó la hora que marcaba su reloj "11:38".

—¡Cielos! Ya casi es media noche. Kintarou va a matarme —la castaña encendió nuevamente el automóvil.

—Oye Sakuno, recuerda ir despacio. Lo importante es llegar... —susurró nerviosa, sabia la manera de conducir de su amiga cuando tenía prisa de llegar a algún lugar.

—Tu cinturón —pidió Sakuno.

La de cabello corto se colocó el cinturón, y el conductor del auto aceleró para después perderse en la distancia.


	2. Vuelta en U

**N/A: **Lamento mucho la espera. *O* Que felicidad siento al ver que les gusta esta nueva historia que les traigo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aquí el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por sus ánimos :)

.

.

**.:: 02 ::.**

**Vuelta en "U"**

El aire de Japón era fresco aquella mañana. Sin embargo, eso no fue pretexto para que el joven Tooyama no se tomara la molestia de madrugar, su trabajo lo requería. Antes de salir de la cama, dio un par de vueltas en ella. Se talló los ojos, buscando terminar de despertarse. Había tenido un sueño la noche anterior, en el que conducía su auto durante horas. El muchacho bostezó, a sus veintitrés años se pasaba la vida rodeado de coches, aunque muy en su interior prefería estar detrás del volante conduciéndolos.

Él trabajaba para Ryuzaki Sumire, abuela de Sakuno y dueña de una empresa vendedora de autos y patrocinadora de Pilotos de Carreras. Al terminar de darse una ducha, el joven se dirigió a la cocina. Pero el timbre de la puerta se escuchó. Kintarou se encamino hacia la entrada de la casa, y abrió la puerta. Del otro lado lo esperaba un joven alto, de cabello negro y mirada castaña. El pelirrojo se sorprendió, hace un par de años que no veía al hombre. Lo último que sabia de él, era que había entrado a la academia de policía y se había graduado con honores.

—Taichi Dan —murmuró Tooyama con los brazos abiertos esperando recibir el abrazo de su mejor amigo de la Universidad—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo —continuó a la vez que le dejaba el camino libre a su amigo—. Pasa —pidió.

Kintarou lo encamino hacía la sala de la casa de dos pisos. Él y su hermana vivían cómodamente en ella. No era muy grande, pero tenía lo suficiente para ambos. Una cocina, un baño, una sala, dos recamaras, un pequeño patio y una cochera. El peli-negro tomo asiento en el sofá. Kintarou lo siguió.

—¿A qué se debe tu visita? —le cuestionó al invitado, una vez que pensó que Taichi había terminado de admirar la decoración.

—Vengo a pedir tu ayuda —respondió.

—No tengo dinero —se apresuró a responder el dueño de la casa, ante el rostro de confusión de Taichi—. No me malinterpretes —añadió—. Te prestaría si lo tuviera. Lo juro. Es sólo que las cosas ahora no…

—No es por dinero —habló Dan levantando la palma de la mano para de ésta forma calmarlo—. Estoy aquí por una cosa completamente diferente —continuaba a la vez que colocaba una carpeta sobre la mesa de cristal. Observó como la tomaba el pelirrojo, después lo vio alzar una ceja.

—¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó Tooyama. La carpeta tenía como contenido cinco hojas. Cada una de ellas con una fotografía de un hombre. Seguida por los datos de la persona—. No reconozco a ninguno.

—Lo supuse —se sincero Dan. Se acomodó en su asiento dispuesto a explicarle a su amigo—. Todo lo que te diré a continuación es confidencial, porque estamos en medio de una investigación. Sin embargo, he logrado conseguir autorización para hablarlo con un civil —el pelirrojo parpadeó—. Contigo, Tooyama. Oh, Oh. El pelirrojo se enderezó. Cuando su amigo lo llamaba por su apellido, se trataba de algo serio—. Mis Superiores se han enterado de tu pasado y quieren solicitar tu ayuda.

—¿Qué clase de ayuda? —preguntó Tooyama. En este momento ya se encontraba muy intrigado.

—Te necesitamos para que me infiltres en las carreras ilegales en las que alguna vez corriste —soltó de pronto el recién llegado.

El pelirrojo se acomodó en el sofá. Cerró momentáneamente sus ojos, para después abrirlos y observar con mirada peligrosa al joven visitante.

—No —se apresuró responder—. Me salí de eso hace mucho —continuó.

—Pero aún debes de tener contactos ¿O me equivoco?

—No. No lo haces —le aseguró. Su mirada dura lo miraba con recelo. Al pelirrojo no le gustaba recordar su pasado. Le traía malos recuerdos.

—Bien. Porque quiero entrar —dijo Taichi.

Tooyama Kintarou se rio por lo bajo. Si él deseaba suicidarse lo mejor sería colocarse una pistola en la sien y jalar el gatillo.

—Si se llegarán a enterar de que eres policía, te quemarían vivo. Y de paso, a mi también.

—¿Eso quiere decir que lo harás? —preguntó Dan.

—¿Por qué a la policía le molesta tanto al grado de infiltrar a uno de los suyos? Es decir, las carreras se realizan en lugares solitarios con el fin de no herir a nadie. Sólo se va a correr, a apostar, o a observar.

—Es cierto. Es raro cuando nos llega el conocimiento de que se realizará una carrera. Por lo que muchas veces es difícil intervenir. Pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados cuando las personas empiezan a morir.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

El peli-negro señaló la carpeta sostenida por el pelirrojo.

—Cinco hombres de entre dieciocho y veinticinco años sin identificación fueron encontrados sin vida en lotes baldíos. El forense dictamino que las heridas sufridas son consistentes con un accidente de auto.

—¿Pero…? —lo incitó Tooyama a seguir hablando.

—Pero no se encontraron los autos ni remotamente cerca de los cuerpos. Estos hombres fueron identificados gracias a que fueron reportados como desaparecidos por sus familias. Después de eso, nos dimos a la tarea de buscar los autos, y los encontramos. Algunos convertidos en una completa chatarra, otros prácticamente reducidos a cenizas.

—¿Y qué tienen que ver las carreras con esto?

—Testigos aseguran que estos hombres fueron vistos junto a Atobe Keigo.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó de nuevo Tooyama, esta vez, arrojando la carpeta hacía la mesa—. Es cierto que Atobe organiza las carreras, pero eso no quiere decir que traiga en la frente escrito la palabra "Asesino". Infiltrarte en algo así es muy arriesgado, Dan. Mejor por que no vas a arrestar algunos ladrones, seguro así también podrás conseguir un ascenso.

—Olvida a los Ladrones. Yo quiero ir por lo grande. Si existiera la minina posibilidad de que él éste implicado en estas muertes quiero encontrarla. Si tan sólo pudiera acercarme a él lo suficiente para encontrar pruebas en su contra.

Tooyama suspiró. Nunca en su vida le había tocado ver tan desesperado a su amigo. Taichi Dan se puso de pie. Kintarou hizo lo mismo. Tragó saliva deseando no tomar la decisión equivocada.

—Te ayudaré. Te ayudaré a entrar —el pelirrojo lo repitió, tal vez así podría hacerse a la idea.

Dan Taichi sonrió y murmuró un "Gracias". Segundos después, el peli-negro vio a Tooyama tomar de nuevo la carpeta y sentarse otra vez en el sofá.

—Ninguno de estos hombres se me hace conocido —le dijo—. Puede ser que sean principiantes —Tooyama hizo una pausa ante la mirada atenta de su amigo—. Tal vez entraron por curiosidad, o por dinero. Eso es lo que imagino.

—O a lo mejor porque les gustaba la velocidad y la adrenalina que las carreras provocan. No estamos seguros, y nunca lo estaremos; ya que no están aquí para preguntarles.

El pelirrojo se llevó una mano hacía su barbilla. Rodó sus ojos e hizo unos cálculos mentales.

—Me retire hace casi un año. Estos hombres pudieron entrar poco después. Y alguien debió meterlos en esto. Atobe no acepta así como así a los extraños. Debieron conocer a alguien ahí dentro que los ayudó a entrar sin problemas.

Dan dirigió su mirada hacia Tooyama. Era de absoluta confianza.

—Y es justo lo que haremos nosotros.

Kintarou ladeó su cabeza. Sonrió ampliamente, dando a relucir sus dientes blanquecinos.

—¿Cuál será tu apodo mi amigo? —le cuestionó al invitado. La curiosidad lo mataba.

Taichi guardo silencio mientras recordaba algunos de los apodos que había pensado tan sólo una noche antes. Desde que se graduó de la Academia de Policía, se imaginaba ya sus días combatiendo bandas criminales y arrestando a los delincuentes. Pero el joven debía irse con cuidado, sería el momento más importante y peligroso de su vida.

—¿Qué tal "La Sombra"? —había sugerido una voz. Ambos chicos voltearon hacía donde provenía.

Ryuzaki Sakuno. Una delgada castaña, cuyo cabello largo, que aquella mañana había optado por llevarlo suelto ligeramente ondulado llegándole casi a la cintura. A sus veintiún años, medía un metro sesenta y dos centímetros, aun así, piernas largas y una blanca y suave piel. La mayoría de las veces atraía la atención de los jóvenes, pero eso, en ciertas ocasiones le incomodaba. De modo que su hermanastro Kintarou Tooyama, celaba y cuidaba mucho a la que veía como a su hermana menor. Ambos no compartían lazos de sangre ni el mismo apellido, pero habían crecido juntos como verdaderos hermanos. La chica se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ya eran poco más de cuatro años los que transcurrieron antes de volver a ver al amigo de su hermano.

—Dan-kun —murmuró la muchacha a la vez que lo abrazaba. Al igual que con su hermano, se llevaban dos años de diferencia. Había sido cuestión de tiempo para que su relación se hiciera cercana.

—¿Cómo has estado, Sakuno-chan? —le preguntó de pronto Taichi mientras sus manos sujetaban las de ella.

—He estado muy bien. El trabajo un poco agotador —le contaba la castaña—. ¿Pero cual trabajo no lo es? —le cuestionó provocando una risa en el peli-negro.

—Mucha razón —susurró de acuerdo el joven.

Dan y Sakuno soltaron sus manos. Ella se encamino hacia el sofá donde se encontraba sentado Kintarou. Tomo una corbata de color azul y la enredo alrededor del cuello de su hermano.

—Dan-kun. Procura no entretenerlo mucho o llegara tarde al trabajo —le pedía Sakuno mientras ataba el nudo de la corbata—. La abuela te dio un trabajo en su Agencia de Autos como un favor personal para mí —esta vez hablaba mirando fijamente al joven frente a ella—. No la desperdicies, Onii-chan.

—Sí. Sí —el pelirrojo ya se conocía muy bien el discurso. Lo escuchaba cada mañana al menos seis días a la semana—. Pero preferiría conducir autos que venderlos —continuó.

—Lo sé —la castaña finalizaba con la corbata—. Pero ahora estoy más tranquila al saber que no te escapas a la mitad de la noche para arriesgar tu vida por ganar un poco de dinero —la castaña miro la hora en su reloj, iba muy a tiempo al trabajo—. Además estos días, en las carreras ya no se apuesta igual que antes —finalizó.

Kintarou dejo de tocar el nudo de su corbata para dirigir sus ojos a su hermana. La miro con desconfianza. Siempre han sido muy unidos, y el pensar que ella hiciera algo a escondidas le preocupada.

—No estarás yendo a correr ¿Verdad? Si dices que es peligroso para mí. Yo te digo lo mismo.

La castaña dio un paso atrás y desvió su mirada. Decidió ver a los ojos a su hermano, no podía delatarse ahora.

—Por supuesto que no. Tú me pediste que no fuera, y así lo he hecho —Ryuzaki cruzaba los dedos de su mano mentalmente pidiendo al cielo no ser descubierta en su mentira.

—¿Y cómo es que lo sabes? —le preguntó el pelirrojo. Taichi se encontraba atento a lo que hablaban. Recordaba ser testigo de las platicas de su amigo y de la hermana de éste, siempre pensó que eran mejores que los programas de televisión.

—Por Tachibana-san. Es policía también, ¿Recuerdas? No le dice mucho a Ann debido a su trabajo. Sólo le aconseja no ir a esos lugares.

—¿Te refieres a Tachibana Kippei? —cuestionó Taichi uniéndose a la plática.

—Sí ¿Lo conoces? —cuestionó la joven.

—Es un compañero de la Comisaria de Policía. Mi sempai. Se graduó dos años antes que yo.

Sakuno la miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Eso es genial —murmuró casi inaudible.

—Bien —los interrumpió Kintarou, terminaba de colocarse el saco del traje negro—. Debes irte ya —pidió a la chica.

—Sí. Pero antes debo decirte que como mañana es mi día libre, hoy por la tarde Ann y yo saldremos de paseo fuera de la ciudad y nos quedaremos a dormir en un hotel. Volveré mañana por la mañana.

—De ninguna manera —se apresuró a responder Kintarou. Ryuzaki se cruzó de brazos y contempló a su hermano con una ceja levantada.

—Lo siento pero no te estoy pidiendo permiso. Soy una niña grande y se cuidarme sola.

—De acuerdo… —el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a llevar la fiesta en paz. No pensaba ponerse a discutir con su hermana frente a su viejo amigo—. Pero llámame cuando llegues.

Sakuno sujetó su invisible vestido de fiesta, agachó su cabeza. Hizo la reverencia de una dama hacia su rey.

—Como ordené el señor —dijo en tono de burla. El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, últimamente su hermana se había vuelto muy graciosa—. Hasta luego Dan-kun —se despedía la joven al caminar hacia la puerta.

Kintarou se abrochó el botón del saco. Podía sentir la suave tela deslizarse por sus dedos ¡Le había costado una fortuna! Aún no podía entender como Sakuno logró convencerlo de comprarlo. Basto con la simple frase: "Es necesario para tu trabajo. La buena presentación de un Vendedor lo es todo". Suspiró. Para el pelirrojo es consciente de que no era feliz en su trabajo. Adoraba los autos, de eso no había duda. Pero su sueño siempre había sido ser un Corredor de Autos Profesional. Tal vez dormir un día en Paris, otro día en Nueva York. Viajar por el mundo. Tooyama observó a su ex compañero de escuela, sonrió al ver que él logró cumplir su objetivo. Primero graduarse de la Academia. Convertirse en un Oficial de la Ley. Su siguiente meta era formar parte del S.A.T.(1), y por el camino que iba, Kintarou pensaba que podría lograrlo.

—Aprovecharemos que Sakuno no vendrá esta noche a dormir —el pelirrojo informaba al peli-negro—. Prepárate. Esta noche será tu debut en las Carreras. Y ahora, conocerás a mi bebé.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la pequeña cochera de la casa. Dan había abierto sus ojos de par en par ante el comentario de su amigo. Sabía a lo que se refería con "su bebé". Un lugar muy iluminado por la luz del día era donde guardaba celosamente bajo una sabana a su Dodge Viper Coupe color rojo, dos puertas; arreglado especialmente para sus escapadas nocturnas. Tuvo que gastar sus últimos ahorros después de su _pequeño_ accidente que había terminado por costarle además dos costillas rotas. Eventualmente, Sakuno casi muere de la preocupación, pudo haber sido mucho peor. Por ella, él tomo la decisión de retirarse después de aquello.

—¡Ufff! Que viejos recuerdos. Hace mucho que no veía éste auto —Dan se cruzó de brazos mientras admiraba la máquina frente a él—. No parece que te hubieras estrellado contra un muro.

¡Crack! Al pelirrojo no le gustaba recordarlo. Colocó sus brazos en la cintura, levantó una ceja y lo miró algo enfadado por el comentario.

—No olvides conseguir un auto para esta noche a menos que, lo que quieras correr sea un Maratón —Taichi lo observó, su innato talento le permitió captar su enojo. "No recordarle sus derrotas", era algo que el peli-negro tendría que recordar.

.

.

**(1)**_** S.A.T.**__ – _Equipo Especial de Asalto, frecuentemente se le denomina por sus siglas en inglés S.A.T. (Special Assault Team) es una unidad de operaciones especiales de la policía japonesa.


	3. Encuentros fortuitos

**N/A:** Ya he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, una enorme disculpa nuevamente por mi demora.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, todo es de Konomi Takeshi. Sólo la historia es mía.

.

.

**.:: 03 ::.**

**Encuentros fortuitos**

El peli-verdaceo bostezó, aún así las dos personas a su lado ni siquiera se inmutaron. Hace tan sólo unos minutos que su vuelo había aterrizado en Tokio, y lo primero que hizo el trío fue subir a un taxi, lo segundo fue dirigirse a su hotel. Y ahora se encontraban en el ascensor dispuestos a subir a sus habitaciones, tras entrar al ascensor el oji-violeta oprimió el botón de su piso. El silencio fue rotó por el resonar de los tacones sobre el suelo, Momoshiro dirigió una mirada fugaz a Tomoka Osakada, la mujer que tenía a lado, el peli-negro pudo captar la mueca de desagrado de su amigo, el Echizen menor.

Takeshi aún no lograba comprender como Ryoma había terminado junto a Osakada. Él amaba el silencio y la tranquilidad y Osaka era todo lo contrario. No sólo era por su chillona voz y la costumbre de hablar tan alto que parecería que te estuviera gritando, ella era amante de las pasarelas y de la moda. Mientras que Ryoma se encontraba en una carrera a Tomoka le apetecía visitar las mejores boutiques de la ciudad. Tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite. Había escuchado ése frase que decía que los opuestos se atraían, pero entre ellos podría haber de todo, menos atracción.

—¡Que hermosa es! —Tomoka pareció dar de saltitos a la vez que se colgaba del brazo del peli-verdaceo—. ¿Verdad Ryoma?

—Hmmp.

Momoshiro sonrió, su amigo siempre tan comunicativo.

Tomoka no parpadeaba ante lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Paredes de en un color crema, con unas cortinas de una exquisita y bella tela a juego. Osaka se encaminó hacia los sofás de la pequeña sala que decoraba la suit, a los dos hombres no les quedo más que ver como la mujer se sentaba cómodamente en el mueble. Cruzó las piernas con rapidez pero con cierta elegancia. Desde su lugar podía distinguir perfectamente dos puertas. Una debería llevar a la habitación y la otra al baño _"Espero que tenga Jacuzzi. De seguro no es la mejor del hotel pero servirá"_ Ella se puso de pie para después caminar hacía su novio.

—¿Así que esta será nuestra habitación? —la del lunar observó con desdén al oji-violeta, éste último resopló, interpretaba muy bien su mirada _¡Largo de aquí Momo y déjanos solos!_

—Bueno, yo me retiro —el peli-negro se encamino hacía la puerta, pero unos pasos tras de sí lo detuvieron.

—¿Adónde vas Ryoma? —le cuestionó Osakada con reclamo.

—No me quedaré en esta habitación —musitó Echizen.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Pediste otra habitación? ¡Pero esta es lo suficientemente grande para los dos!

Momoshiro estuvo tentado a cubrir sus oídos ante la voz de la mujer, pero desecho la idea, aunque probablemente más tarde le dolería la cabeza.

—Yo no dije que haya pedido otra habitación —susurró el de mirada gatuna aún sin verla.

Osakada trago saliva anticipándose a la respuesta de él.

—¡Ni siquiera te quedaras en este hotel! —bufó indignada, respiró hondo tratando de calmarse—. Pero Ryoma… quería que pasáramos un tiempo juntos…

—Vámonos Momoshiro… —murmuró por lo bajo Echizen a la vez que era seguido por el peli-negro.

Tomoka los vio salir por la puerta y cerró sus ojos… lo estaba perdiendo. Y ése era un lujo que no se podía dar, era como decirle adiós a los viajes, a los hoteles, a las compras en boutiques de prestigio. Tenía que hacer que volvieran pronto a América y convencer a Ryoma para que siguiera corriendo para su padre, porque no había nada como la fama que te seguía a cada lugar a donde vayas, siempre y cuando fueras la novia de uno de los mejores corredores del país.

Mientras la mujer del lunar contemplaba sus opciones, los dos hombres esperaban el elevador que los devolvería al lobby del hotel. Momoshiro observó con curiosidad a su compañero y decidió comenzar la plática.

—Vaya… ¿Entonces donde piensas dormir Ryoma?

—Takeuchi Ryokan.

El mayor ya había perdido las esperanzas de que su kohai le respondiera, pero ante sus palabras no pudo evitar seguir preguntando.

—¿Qué no es el Ryokan perteneciente a tu familia?

—Hmm.

—Ya que desechaste la idea de quedarte junto a Tomoka ¿Te quedaras ahí? —el peli-verdaceo no hizo más que responder con un asentimiento de cabeza—. ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —su amigo volteó a mirarlo—. Me hubiera ahorrado lo de ésa habitación… ¿Acaso pensabas que me iba a quedar en el mismo hotel que ella? ¡No dejaría de acosarme con tal de saber donde éstas!

Fueron un par de minutos lo que duro el trayecto del lobby hacía el estacionamiento. El ambarico había sido previsor y pidió anticipadamente que le tuvieran preparado un auto para cuando él se dispusiera a salir. Afortunadamente no hubo contratiempos, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se dispuso subir al auto.

—Oye, oye, oye, ¿No estarás pensando en conducir? ¡Aquí se conduce por la izquierda! ¡Izquierda! ¡No has conducido por la izquierda en años! —el oji-violeta escuchó perfectamente como era encendido el motor, se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero ésta aún se encontraba con candado. La golpeo levemente para que su amigo le prestara atención—. ¡Ábrela! ¡Ábrela! ¡Yo también voy! ¡No pienso dejar que te mates Echizen! ¡O pero aún, que mates a alguien!

.

.

.

La castaña observó a su alrededor y captó las miradas que se posaban en ellas. Ann Tachibana se llevó la mano a su boca con el fin de calmar su risa, pero eso era casi imposible. Sakuno le dedico una mirada y por lo que Tachibana podía comprender, estaba enfadada.

—¡Deja de reír! —le pidió Ryuzaki. Se acercó a su amiga y habló lo más bajo que pudo—. Todo el mundo nos está viendo —Sakuno tragó saliva, quería que la tragara la tierra. No era porque su amiga reía en público. Lo que la intimidaba eran todas esas miradas y es que Sakuno Ryuzaki era tímida, y que la observaran fijamente le hacía sentirse avergonzada.

Ann alejó su mano de la boca lo que dejó ver su sonrisa. Acto seguido la llevó hacía su estomago que recién había comenzado a doler.

—Es que no lo puedo creer —la joven de cabello corto escuchó que anunciaban la llegada a su estación y las puertas del tren comenzaron a abrirse. Sakuno y Ann optaron por dejar bajar al resto de los pasajeros primero—. ¿En serio? —le preguntó Ann—. ¿Pasar la noche en un hotel? ¿Y te creyó?

—Sí —Ryuzaki y Tachibana se encaminaron hacia las puertas—. Y aunque no lo creas me siento fatal al mentirle.

—¿Y cómo no? Aún no puedo creer que no te haya atrapado en la mentira —Sakuno desvió la mirada a Ann, pero la volvió a colocar hacía el camino casi al instante—. Considero bastante irónico que le hayas dicho que dormiremos en un hotel fuera de la ciudad, cuando nosotras trabajamos en un lugar que se podría considerar como uno.

—Lo siento —Sakuno observó el suelo en disculpa—. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente —la castaña levantó la mirada con los ojos abiertos al recordar lo de hace ya varios minutos—. ¡Por Dios! ¡Casi lo olvido!

—¿Olvidar qué?

—Durante la mañana un amigo de mi hermano vino a visitarlo —Sakuno movía contantemente sus brazos tratando de recordarlo todo—. Se llama Dan —Ryuzaki sujetó de los hombres a su amiga—. Y es policía… —añadió en un susurró.

Tachibana entrecerró sus ojos buscando alguna conexión.

—¿Y eso qué? —preguntó Ann. Sakuno tragó saliva.

—Conoce a tu hermano —respondió Ryuzaki.

—Linda… —le dijo Ann a su amiga cariñosamente, a la vez que le retiraba sus brazos de los hombros—. Kippei ha salido por televisión y en los periódicos, aunque sea sólo nombrándolo o colocando una fotografía junto a la noticia, todo el mundo sabe que mi hermano es policía.

—¿Tú crees? Es decir ¿Y si alguien nos descubre?

Ambas jóvenes seguían su camino por las calles de Tokio.

—Vamos Saku, nadie nos ha descubierto en meses ¿Quién podría hacerlo ahora?

—Ahora hay una gran diferencia Ann. Antes lo hacíamos una, máximo dos veces al mes, pero desde hoy serán un par de noches seguidas. Y evidentemente no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Primero —comenzó Ryuzaki a enumerar con sus dedos—. Esta Kin-chan, puede parecer una persona distraída pero atando cabos es un maestro.

—En eso son iguales.

—Segundo —Sakuno ignoró el comentario de su amiga—. Esta Atobe que aparentemente tiene una obsesión con averiguar quién es Kokoro…

—Sin olvidar que también está obsesionado contigo —Ann detuvo su caminar para observar detenidamente la reacción de su amiga.

—Só…Sólo me ha invitado a salir un par de veces.

—Pero no has aceptado salir con él ni una sola vez.

—Es que no me da confianza —se defendió la joven—. Además Kintarou me pidió que no me acercara a él.

—Y lo has cumplido —Sakuno asintió.

Por supuesto que lo había cumplido y más después de aquella vez… Cuando fue a acompañar a su hermano a una de sus tantas carreras, él, Atobe había aparecido de pronto.

—Vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí —Atobe Keigo la miraba mientras caminaba lentamente hacía ella, detrás de él, otros dos hombres los seguían—. ¿Y tú quien eres?

Sakuno se tuvo que morder su labio para no responder. Pero cuando él se coloco frente a ella y deslizó su mano atreves se su mejilla, Ryuzaki sintió un escalofrió ante su toque pero trataría de ocultarlo.

—Ryuzaki Sakuno —respondió mientras daba un paso atrás alejándose del hombre.

—Y dime Ryuzaki Sakuno —una sonrisa adorno su rostro—. Que hace una chica tan linda como tú en un lugar como este —Sakuno observó a su alrededor. Era tarde por la noche, un lugar solitario era donde se llevaría a cabo dicha carrera. Se mordió nuevamente su labio tratando de no gritar por ayuda a las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos, seguramente atraídos por el espectáculo que se llevaría a cabo en unos minutos—. O no me digas… —siguió hablando Atobe, esta vez tomando un mechón de los castaños cabellos de la chica entre sus dedos—. Vienes a ver correr a tu novio.

—¡Suéltala Atobe! —ambos se giraron hacía la voz, Kintarou Tooyama se acercaba presuroso, para después abrazarla protectoramente y se alejaban. Para él ése hombre nunca había sido de su agrado.

Y desde entonces para ella tampoco. Sakuno suspiró mientras continuaba su caminata dispuesta a cruzar la calle, Ann la seguía de cerca. La castaña se quedó inmóvil a mitad de la calle y parpadeó varias veces ante el auto que se acercaba a ella.

—¡Sakuno! —le pareció escuchar la voz de su amiga a lo lejos.

No supo cuando ni como, pero segundos después ya se encontraba en el suelo, se levantó rápidamente y sobo su trasero que pareció ser lo único que salió lastimado. Tachibana había llegado junto a ella y al constatar que su amiga se encontraba sin ningún daño físico dirigió su mirada furiosa hacía el auto y a los tripulantes de éste. Aún con más enfado colocó la palma de su mano sobre el cofre, trató de contenerse pero evidentemente fue imposible.

—¡Par de idiotas! ¡¿Acaso no saben conducir?! ¡No están en una pista de carreras! ¡¿No vieron la señal de alto o qué?! ¡Por si no lo sabían significa DE-TEN-GA-SE! ¡Son unos irresponsables! ¡Si no saben conducir tomen un taxi que para eso existen!

Takeshi Momoshiro desde el interior del auto escuchó a su amigo bufar ante las palabras de reproche que ambos escuchaban perfectamente. Vamos que Ryoma se había detenido a tiempo y la mujer estaba bien.

—¡Querían matar a mi amiga! ¡Sí! ¡Seguramente era eso! ¡Querían tirarle el auto encima! ¿Verdad?

—¿Ah? —murmuró Takeshi desde el interior del auto. Echizen bufó una vez más antes de salir.

—Ya cállate mujer… —le dijo el ambarico saliendo del auto. Momoshiro abrió desmesuradamente los ojos para después salir el también del vehículo.

—¿Ahora te atreves a callarme? ¿Qué hará después señor? —habló irónicamente la de cabello corto—. ¿Amenazarme?

—No, no —se apresuró a responderle el oji-violeta mientras agitaba sus manos tratando de hacer énfasis en sus palabras—. Ninguna amenaza, ninguna.

Tachibana sacó su celular y se lo mostró a los presentes.

—Mi hermano es policía y lo tengo en marcado rápido —la joven pudo captar el horror en el oji-violeta mientras que el otro sólo rodaba sus ojos con fastidio—. Es más, lo llamaré ahora…

—¡La policía no! —Ann entrecerró sus ojos mientras su dedo índice estaba a centímetros de oprimir la tecla con el número cinco—. No es necesario, tu amiga parece estar bien ¡un hospital! ¡Sí! ¡La llevaremos a un hospital!

—Pero yo quiero ir a la Torre de…

—Shhh, tú te callas y cooperas Echizen. Para empezar todo es culpa tuya —Momoshiro dirigió de nuevo su atención a las mujeres—. Aunque pensándolo bien no conozco ningún hospital ya que hace mucho tiempo que no vengo a Tokio…

—¿Turistas? ¡¿Son turistas?! —al ver que su amiga Ann estaba a punto de elevar las manos al cielo en una clara señal de frustración, Sakuno se dispuso a tranquilizarla.

—Estoy bien… —la castaña tomo del brazo a su amiga—. No es necesario, en serio. Pero debemos darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde al trabajo.

Tachibana asintió y se dispuso a continuar su camino, pero no sin antes lanzarles una mirada asesina a los dos hombres. Mientras veía a las jóvenes alejarse, Momoshiro sentía que ya podía respirar tranquilo. Pero el ambarico deseaba no encontrarse nunca más con ése par de mujeres que le habían arruinado su mañana.


End file.
